This invention relates to an apparatus for washing a vehicle and particularly to a gantry having side brush assemblies each including relatively rotatable upper and lower brush units.
The problem of preventing side brush assemblies from exerting force against projections on an automobile such as antennas and driving mirrors during the washing cycle is particularly vexing. Conventional side brushes are commonly formed of flexible strips which aggravate the problem by being susceptible to tangling with such projecting obstacles resulting in the possibility of costly damage to the vehicle and the brushes.
This problem has been solved by the present device in a unique manner not disclosed in the known prior art.